Letters
by Fading-Fading-Gone
Summary: Annabeth is devastated when she finds Jason, but what about before that? Written for the Valentine Fic Exchange, for Poppy the Penguin!


"Annabeth!"

I turned at the call, tired from another day training in the fields. When I saw who it was, though, I turned away and ran back towards my cabin. "Leave me alone!"

"Come on, Annie-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine. Come on, Annabeth! I didn't mean it!"

I rounded on her, out of breath, and stormed toward her. "You didn't mean it?!" I could see the fear in her eyes, but I kept going. "Oh, I see. So, you didn't mean to kiss my boyfriend, so obviously I can forgive you now? Well, guess what, that's not how it works, now is it?!"

"Annabeth, let me finish. Please," She looked at me, and I saw that she genuinely had something to say, so I let her continue. "Thank you. That night, I didn't actually know what was happening. I guess I had followed Grover, or something, because then I was in the Poseidon cabin, and then I think Percy wasn't feeling to good. He thought I was you, so… well… you know the rest."

I stared at Thalia, trying to detect any ounce of lying in her voice, face, anything. But, as far as I could tell, she was telling the truth. "Fine. I believe you. This time."

Her entire face brightened. "Thanks, Annie-" I glared at her,"-...beth!"

* * *

Percy stood there, watching Annabeth and Thalia hug it out after an argument that had lasted an entire week. Grover came up next to him, shaking his head. "Girls. WHat were they even arguing about, do you know?"

"Me," Percy replied quietly. "They were arguing about me."

"What?"

Percy turned to him, quickly explaining. "Last week, I accidently kissed Thaila, thinking it was Annabeth. Then, real Annabeth walked in, and thought Thalia had kissed me. She was mad, but wouldn't let either of us explain. Until now."

"Huh. One question; how come you thought Thalia was Annabeth?"

Percy threw back his head and laughed, long and loud and clear. "I honestly couldn't tell you."

Grover laughed with him, and the two friends walked out into the field to train.

* * *

Chiron was having a bad day. Actually, he was having a bad week. Annabeth and Thalia had been fighting, and it had been exactly a week since Luke had died. Percy was acting strangely, and Grover seemed to be getting sick. He sighed, then went to sleep after a long day.

* * *

 _He's gone._ That's all I can think as I run around camp, yelling at everyone. _He's gone. He's gone. He's gone gone gone._ I see Chiron galloping towards me, I trip and fall, I scream in pain and anger and sadness. Then everything goes black.

* * *

I wake up with sweat pouring down my face and tear streaks on my cheeks. Then everything came flooding back to me. Percy was gone. The tears began to fall as I thought about it. I thought back to when Luke first left, how I wrote him letters even though I knew he would never get them. How I never got to tell him I loved him, how I never really got over my crush. Just like how I knew he was alive when he fell off Mount Tam, I knew Percy was, too. He was just gone. If you believe in your dreams too much, they won't come true. I should've learned that long ago. But I didn't, and now it's too late. He's gone, and he's probably never coming back. I start sobbing as I'm pulled back under, and hope I never wake up.

* * *

Chiron watched as Annabeth woke up, thought, cried and fell back unconscious. He had known her for years, but only the outside her. He had no idea who she was on the inside. Only… he had found a box of letters addressed to Luke a while back, and they were all dated after he had left. He could tell they didn't mean anything, but he was concerned for her safety and mental state. Of course, this was Annabeth. She would be fine! Right?

Right?

* * *

When I wake again, hours later, I know what I have to do. I drag myself back to my cabin, and dig through the stuff on the counter for a pencil and a piece of paper. Then, I sat down on my bunk and began to write.

 _Dear Percy,_

 _I know that you're gone, and I know that you probably won't be back for a while. But, at the same time, I can't make myself believe that. Any of that. I'm not sure what you would do in my position, but I'm certain you wouldn't be sitting around crying. Like I said all those years ago, my fatal flaw is self confidence. I thought I could protect you, but I couldn't. I know that now. If you were me, I'm sure you would try to find me, and get yourself killed in the process. Because, like always, your fatal flaw is still loyalty. But that doesn't change anything. I still love you, Seaweed Brain. And I'm 100- no, make that 85% certain that that will never change. Don't get me wrong, we'll definitely argue, fight, maybe even break up. But if so, that will be the stupidest thing you'll ever do, because I am obviously perfect. Wow, I sound like an Aphrodite girl. But seriously. For all the times you've saved me, what have I done for you? So, that's the real purpose of this letter. I have a promise to make. So, here goes. I, Annabeth Chase, swear on the River Styx that if I do not find you, Percy Jackson, before the winter solstice of the year_ **(not sure which year, so right after Luke died in TLO.)** _, I will sacrifice myself to Hades and let him do as he pleases._

 _I love you, Percy Jackson. You'll always be my Seaweed Brain, no matter what._

 _Love, Annabeth Chase, WiseGirl_

I then spoke the oath out loud, listening to the thunder rumble. Then, I went to sleep.


End file.
